Schemes of the Sandman
by Jinxgirl
Summary: A demon called the Sandman starts affecting Piper's dreams after Prue's death, convincing her that Prue is in hell and Paige is not her sister. Written seven years ago, when I was fifteen, one of my first fan fics...and unintentionally hilarious.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Author notes: I rediscovered this recently on an old writing website of mine. I wrote it when I was fifteen, before I ever saw Buffy and realized how very cheesy Charmed is...in a way non Buffy like lol. And I laughed my head off rereading this thing. Sorry in advance for the bad formatting, cheesy plot, and lack of ability to correctly write a script at that age. Now that I'm 22 it's amazing to see how much I've grown.

(scene: night, interior Halliwell manor. Chris and Wyatt's nursery. Piper is standing over Chris's crib, looking proud and yet teary. She sighs.) 

(Phoebe enters. She comes up behind Piper.)

Phoebe: Hey you. He's so cute, isn't he? He looks just like his auntie.

Piper: (wiping her eyes, her voice husky) Yeah, he does.

(Phoebe peers closer at her, surprised to see she is crying.)

Phoebe: Piper? What's wrong?

Piper: Nothing...

Phoebe: You're not crying over nothing. Come on what's the matter?

Piper: It's just... I wish Prue was here. I always thought she'd be here to help me raise my kids, you know? I've had two now and she hasn't even got to see them. It's not fair. She never had kids herself and she didn't even get to see mine... She sacrificed so much for us, Phoebe. It doesn' tseem right that she isn't here. I miss her.

(Phoebe wraps her arms around her, her own eyes growing misty.)

Phoebe: I know, I do too. But Piper, you still have us. You have me and Paige.

Piper: I know...

Phoebe: And she CAN see us. I bet she's looking down on Chris and Wyatt right now.

Piper: But Phoebe , it's not the same. She's not HERE. She's not here to hug, to talk with, to celebrate with us. She hasn't even visited us like Mom and Grams. Why? Why hasn't she even visited? It's been three years.

Phoebe: I don't know. But I'm here, Piper. And I love you. And so do Chris and Wyatt.

(they hug, then seperate. They look at Chris silently.)

Piper: Sometimes I miss her so much it feels like she just died.

Phoebe: Me too... but I try not to think about it.

(she heads toward the door)

Phoebe: I' m going to bed. Good night sweetie.

Piper: Good night. Love you.

(Phoebe leaves. Piper is left alone)

(scene: the underworld. The Sandman is gazing inside a crystal ball. He looks at Piper, curled up in bed, almost asleep.)

Sandman: She looks so peaceful... to bad for her it won't last long.

(he cackles)

Sandman: Thinking about her sister, is she? Well well. Visions of Prue should take her mind off the children. Let's make sure they'll be the last things on her mind tonight. Sweet dreams, Piper. ( with an evil laugh, he waves his hand over the ball) 

(scene: Piper's bedroom. She is in bed asleep. Suddenly a red glow enters her body. She jerks, then begins to dream.)

(cut to Piper's dream. She is inside the Halliwell manor in the living room. She sees Prue sitting on the window sill by the window.)

Piper: Prue!

(Prue looks up and smiles.)

Prue: Piper. I've missed you. Come here. (she holds open her arms. Piper rusn into them and hugs her.)

Piper: Prue. Oh Prue. I've missed you, you have no idea.

( A strange look crosses her face. She releases her sister and steps back, looking down on her clothes. There is a red stain covering them. It looks like blood. Piper gasps, holding up her hands. They too are covered with blood.)

Piper: Oh god. Prue, what's going on? Are you hurt?

(camera zooms in on the bloody wounds covering Prue's exposed shoulders, arms, face, and back. Suddenly she sighs and slumps over, dead. Piper gasps and begins to shake her frantically.)

Piper: Prue? Prue, wake up! Oh no, Prue, no! Nooo!

(demonic laughter surrounds Piper. She shakes Prue desperately.)

Piper:Noooo! Prue! NOOOOO!

Piper:Nooo! Prue! Prue, wake up! Wake up! Nooo!2

Paige from the bedroom) Piper, wake up! Piper!3

piper: No! Pruuue! Prue!4

Paige: Piper, you're dreaming! Wake up!5

(Piper bolts up in bed, breathing harshly. She is still crying and also is shaking.)6

Piper hopefully) Prue?7

Paige: No. No, it's me. Paige.8

Piper: Paige? ( her voice breaks) I thought you were Prue...9

Paige: It's okay. It was a bad dream. (she touches her arm)10

Piper: All the blood. The blood, all over me. All over her... she's dead, she's dead! He's laughing... he's laughing at me! He killed her, and he's laughing!11

Paige: Piper. It's not real. 12

Piper: But it is, it really is! (she begins to cry harder)13

Paige iper. Shhh. (she strokes her arm)14

Piper sobbing) Dammit, I thought you were Prue.15

(Paige looks offended at that. She takes her hand off her.)16

Paige stiffly) Well I'm not. Sorry to disappoint you.17

(Piper doesn't seem to notice she offended her,or care.)18

Phoebe: (coming in) Piper? What's the matter? I heard you screaming. Chris woke up. I quieted him down. Didn't you hear him?19

Piper: (ignoring what she said about Chris, still very shaken) It was awful. I still see it.20

Phoebe: (to Paige) What happened? Was it a demon? Is she okay?21

Paige: She was just dreaming. She keeps talking about, about Prue. And a lot of blood. I think she dreamed she died or something.22

Phoebe: Oh no. Poor Piper. (she sits on her bed and hugs her) It's okay. You're awake now.23

Piper: But I still see it.24

Phoebe: Try to relax. Geez, you're shaking.25

(Piper tries to, but still shakes violently.)26

Phoebe: Do you want to talk about it or do you just want to forget it?27

Piper: She was dead. Prue was dead. I thought she was alive but she wasn't. And they were laughing... someone was laughing...28

(her voice trails off)29

Phoebe: It doesn't mean anything, Piper. It was probably just that we were talking about her an you went to sleep thinking about her.30

Paige: You were talking about Prue?31

Phoebe: Yeah. About how we wished she could see Chris and Wyatt.32

Paige: (somewhat stiffly) Oh.33

Phoebe to Piper) Do you think you can get back to sleep now?34

Piper: I guess... I don't want to though. ( she shudders)35

Phoebe: You need to. You have two babies now, and you need your rest so you can take care of them.36

(Piper doesn't respond to that.)37

(Phoebe hugs her, stands up.)38

Phoebe: Good night.39

Piper: Good night.40

(Phoebe leaves. Piper closes her eyes, not acknowledging Paige. Paige stands there awkwardly.)41

Paige: (after a minute) Uh, Piper? Good night.42

Piper: ( not opening her eyes) Oh. Good night.43

(Paige leaves)44

(Piper tosses and turns but never gets to sleep. Finally she sits up and turns on her lamp.)45

Piper: I can't get to sleep. I know I'll dream about her agian... God, she was hurt so bad...( she shudders)46

(Piper looks across the room at a picture on her dresser. It is of her, Prue, and Phoebe from the first season. Looking at it, a tear slides down her cheek.)47

Piper: Oh, Prue!48

(miserably, she buries her head in her pillow.)49 

(Scene: morning, exterior Halliwell manor. Cut to inside. Paige and Phoebe are in the kitchen, Wyatt is in his high chair, Chris is fussing in Paige's arms. She jiggles around trying to soothe him. Phoebe is at the table, feeding Wyatt. Piper is nowhere to be seen.)1

Paige: (singsong, jiggling Chris) Come on, smile for auntie Paige. Smile...2

(he ignores her. Paige groans.)3

Paige: He CAN'T be hungry. I just fed him! He wants his mommy. What's with Piper anyway? Doesn't she hear him?4

Phoebe: She must be really tired.5

Paige: Yeah, she never sleeps this late.6

(Chris cries)7

Paige kay, I love you to death, Chris, but isn't this kind of Piper's job? I'm just supposed to cuddle you and say how cute you are.8

Phoebe: Oh Paige.9

Paige: Don't "oh Paige" me. I don't see YOU handling the screaming baby. It seems to me your baby is quite content. Want to trade?10

Phoebe: (quickly) No, I'm fine.11

Paige: (rolling her eyes) It's 10:00, Phoebe. Shouldn't we wake her up? She's had plenty of sleep.12

Phoebe: Yeah, I guess we should. (Paige starts to hand her Chris, but Phoebe shakes her head quickly.)13

Phoebe: I'll wake her up. You watch the babies.14

Paige: Oh yeah, sure, stick ME with the screamer some more!15

(ignoring her, Phoebe goes to Piper's room. Piper is curled up in bed, with her eyes closed, but she isn't asleep. Phoebe doesn't know this and shakes her shoulder gently.)16

Phoebe: Piper. Time to get up.17

(Piper opens her eyes. They are full of grief and torment. It is quite clear that she wasn't asleep.)18

Piper: (hoarsely) I wasn't asleep.19

Phoebe: You weren't? Well why were you lying here all day? Didnt you hear Chris crying?20

Piper: (wrinkling her nose) Yeah. But I didn't want to get up.21

(Phoebe is concerned. This is unlike Piper.)22

Phoebe: Are you okay?23

Piper: No, no I'm terrible. (tears leak out of her eyes)24

Phoebe: What's wrong, honey?25

Piper: Prue...26

Phoebe: Prue? (she sits down on the bed) Did you have another nightmare?27

Piper: No... i didn't ever go to sleep.28

Phoebe: Well that's not good. No wonder you're tired.29

Piper: I keep seeing her, Phoebs. I keep seeing the look on her face as she died. She was so terrified, in such pain! She was bleeding, she was hurt, and I couldn't save her! I couldn't save her! (her voice is rapid and high-pitched. More tears fall. Phoebe puts her arms around her and tries to soothe her.)30

Phoebe: Shh. Piper, you've got to stop thinking about it. It's making you miserable. Look at you, you're a wreck.31

Piper: (agitated) I can't stop thinking about it, Phoebe! I can't! YOu didn't see her, you don't understand! She was our sister! how could you tell me to just forget her! How could you tell me to forget her suffering!32

Phoebe: (really worried now) Honey. It was just a dream. Prue isn't hurting now. She's perfectly happy. She wouldn't want you to be upset, you know that. Anyway, I didn't tell you to forget PRUE, just your dream.33

Piper: Same difference. That dream really happened and you know it. How do you know Prue's okay anyway? We haven't seen her since she died! For all I know, some demon's trapped her soul in the underworld and she's doomed to suffer for all eternity! She could be in pain, screaming for us right now, and we wouldn't even hear her! That dream might have been a cry for help! And we can't even do anything!34

Phoebe: Piper! Prue is with Mom and Grams, you know that! They told you she was.35

(Piper just shakes her head, tears running down her cheeks.)36

Phoebe: I don't know why you're so upset, it couldn't have been just your nightmare. But-37

Piper: (interupting, furious) JUST a nightmare! That wasn't just a nightmare!38

Phoebe: Okay, this is exactly why you're beginning to worry me. It WAS just a nightmare. It wasn't real. It was upsettng, yes, but it wasn't real. You need to stop dwelling on it before you drive yourself insane. 39

(Piper ignores her)40

Phoebe: (changing the subject) Hey, I don't hear Chris crying anymore. Paige must have calmed him down. Come on, let's go see him.41

(she tries to pull Piper up. piper doesn't cooperate)42

Piper: Oh, I think PAIGE has been handling him just fine. ( she says paige's name rather hatefully. Phoebe stares at her, startled)43

Phoebe: What are you mad at her for? Why'd you say her name like that?44

Piper: Phoebs, she'll never be able to take prue's place. Face it, Paige will never be Prue.45

(Phoebe is more than a little shocked at that statement)46

Phoebe: Well no, Piper, of course not. We know that. Prue was Prue and Paige is Paige. They'll never be alike. But Paige is our sister too. 47

Piper: (coldly) Half sister. Prue was our sister.48

(Phoebe stares at her, her mouth open)49

Phoebe: Piper, what is wrong with you? Paige IS our sister, you KNOW that. You sound so viscious! 50

Piper: Phoebe... just leave me alone. I want to be alone.51

Phoebe: (offended but concerned) Piper-52

Piper: Phoebe please. I just want to be alone.53

(Phoebe stands up, still casting worried glances at her.)54

Phoebe: Okay. Twenty mintues. You can't lay here all day. Wyatt and Chris need you.55

Piper: you and Paige can handle them a while longer. I'll come out in a while.56

( Troubled, Phoebe exits.) 57 

(Scene: kitchen. Phoebe goes downstairs. Paige sees her enter and looks up.)2

Paige: (raising an eyebrow) Well? Is she coming down?3

Phoebe: (trying to hide her worry) She doesn't feel good, she's sleeping in.4

Paige: (skeptically) Uh huh. Something tells me there's more to it.5

Phoebe: She's FINE, Paige. Just a little out of sorts.6

Paige: Whatever. You know though, we have to leave for work soon. Is she going to get up because someone has to watch the babies while we're gone.7

Phoebe; Oh, I'm sure she'll be up by then, Paige.8

( Time lapse of thirty minutes. Camera zooms in on clock. Paige, impatient, looks at it.)9

Paige: If I don't leave in 20 minutes, I'll be late.10

Phoebe: (holding Chris in her arms) Okay, I'll go get her up now.11

Paige: Actually DO it this time, okay?12

( Phoebe turns toward the stairs but Piper is already slowly ambling her way down. She looks terrible. Her hair is a mess and her face is swollen and squinty.)13

Phoebe: Well, guess I won't have to after all. Hi, Piper.14

(Piper doesn't reply, just stumbles down the steps, her shoulders slumped, her eyes on the ground.)15

Phoebe: Piper?16

Piper: ( looking up, dully) Oh. Phoebe.17

Phoebe: Yeah, Phoebe. Good morning.18

Piper: ( muttering, her voice choked) Like hell it is.19

( Phoebe stares at her.)20

Phoebe: Piper?21

( Paige walks in, dressed for work. She stops when she sees Piper, sighing.)22

Paige: Ah, you have finally graced us with your presence. Hello, sleeping beauty.23

(Piper's head snaps up at that. The dull, glazed look leaves her eyes.)24

Piper: Was that an insult, Paige? Because I don't think it was cute.25

(Paige looks taken aback. She puts up her hands.)26

Paige: Whoa. Don't bite my head off. I was kidding. Jeez.27

Piper: You're not funny, okay? I don't feel like taking your shit right now. ( muttering) It's bad enough I have to put up with you being here.28

( Phoebe gapes at her. Paige too is shocked.)29

Paige: Jesus, Piper. You are in SOME kind of mood. I'm sorry you didn' t sleep but I fail to see how it's my fault.30

Piper: Just stop it, Paige! ( she continues down the stairs, brushing past Phoebe and Chris without so much as glancing at them. She goes into the kitchen and slumps down in a chair, burying her head in her hands. Wyatt, in a high chair beside her, chortles and reaches for her, but she ignores him.)31

( On the stairs, Phoebe and Paige stare after Piper.)32

Paige: What the hell was that all about? Why is she being so mean to me?33

Phoebe: I don't know. ( touching Paige's shoulder) Sorry she snapped at you. I'll go talk to her. ( she gives Paige Chris and follows Piper into the kichen. Piper hasn't moved. She goes up behind her and puts her hand on her back.)34

Phoebe: Piper. I know you're upset. But you shouldn't take it out on Paige like that.35

Piper; Phoebe. Please. Don't talk to me about it.36

Phoebe: But Piper-37

Piper: Phoebe, please!38

(Phoebe falls silent. Wyatt begins to whine.)39

Wyatt: Momma, momma! 40

Phoebe: (smiling) Someone's calling, Piper.41

Piper: I know, Phoebe. I'm not deaf.42

( Phoebe looks at her strangely)43

Phoebe: Aren't you going to pick him up?44

Piper: In a MINUTE. Quit harrassing me, will you?45

( sighing, Phoebe straightens.)46

Phoebe: Well I'm heading to work. See you later. ( she kisses Wyatt)47

Bye Wyatt, be good for Mommy. Will you be all right with Wyatt and Chris, piper?48

(Piper shrugs. Phoebe is worried but knows she has to leave.)49

Phoebe: Call me if you need me, okay? ( she leaves. Paige, in the living room, is also preparing to leave. Rather than go to the kitchen and risk having to face angry Piper, she put Chris in his baby swing.)50

Paige: Piper, I put Chris in his swing, okay? I'm leaving now. ( Piper doesn't reply. Paige leaves.)51

( At the table, Piper begins to cry. Wyatt, worried, begins to cry too. She ignores him.)52

Piper: Prue. Prue.53

( Sobbing, she gets up, goes u[stairs, and climbs into bed. Chris and Wyatt are left alone downstairs, unattended to. She closes her eyes, on the verge of sleep.)54 

( scene: Underworld. The Sandman is watching Piper once again through his crystal ball. The images show her almost sleeping, then Wyatt in his high chair, then Chris in his baby swing, both still crying. Sandman chuckles.)1

Sandman: Getting a taste of misery, eh? Well more will be soon to come. ( He waves his hand over the babies in the crystal ball.)2

( Wyatt and Chris fall asleep instantly. Sandman smirks. He speaks to the babies in a soft, soothing voice through the crystal ball.)3

Sandman: You are fast asleep now. You're beginning to dream. You are grown up, and you are powerful. You can get anything you want. Everyone respects you, FEARS you. You are strong. You are EVIL. You are a warlock, and you will do anything for power.4

( On Wyatt's baby face is a twisted, malicious sneer. Chris twitches in his sleep and his eyes move. A wastebasket iin the corner bursts into flames, then after a moment puts itself out.)5

Sandman: When you awaken you will not remember these dreams, not today. But when the time comes, you will remember all.6

( He waves his hand over the crystal ball, and Piper reappears. She is just entering sleep; her thoughts and breathing are slowing. She has just begun to dream.)7

Sandman: ( speaking using Piper's voice, his words becoming her thoughts) Prue is dead. Prue is dead, and I am alone. No one understands. I can never feel happy again. I can't survive if my sister can't. 8

I'd give anything to get her back- my life, Wyatt's, Chris's, or all three. Wyatt and Chris should have been her sons, not mine. She was the oldest, she deserved to have the first kids. They're not really mine. I shouldn't have them.9

( A tear slides down Piper's cheek. Sandman leers.)10

Sandman: (still using Piper's voice) They think they can take Prue and just give us a stand-in? Paige will never measure up to Prue. She's not my REAL sister. I'd GLADLY give her up to get Prue back. PRUE should be here. Not Paige. Paige practically murdered Prue by being born.11

( using his own voice now, chuckling) That's right, Piper. That's right.12

( waving his hand over the crystal ball, the images disappear.)13

Sandman: Poor little Piper. Don't worry, you'll soon be joining your precious sister... as will your other sisters. ( laughs) I'm afraid you'll have to leave your sons in MY care,however. 14 

( Scene: Halliwell mansion. 5:30 pm.  
The babies have woken up and are crying. Piper is also awake but lies in bed in an utter depression.)1

( Paige walks in, with her stuff from work. She sets it on the floor. Seeing Chris, still in his baby swing, her mouth drops open. He wails.)2

( She goes to him and picks him up. His crying subsides as she rocks him, soothing him.)3

Paige: Shh, Auntie Paige is here. Where's your mommy? Why the hell isn't she taking care of you? I hope she hasn't let you sit here all day.4

( An idea occurs to her. Remembering where she had last seen Chris, she goes to the kitchen. Sure enough, there he is, also crying. Paige hurries over and puts him on her hip. Now she is holding both babies.)5

Paige: What the hell is wrong with you, Piper? This is so unlike you! This is practically child abuse.6

( She notices how silent the house is and realizes she has yet to see or hear Piper. She gets worried. Has something happened to her? )7

Paige: Piper? Where are you? Piper, are you home, are you okay?8

( Calling her name, she goes upstair with the babies balanced awkwardly on her hips.)9

Paige; Piper? Damn, I hope she's okay. You didn't hear that, Chris, Wyatt.10

( she opens the door to Piper's room. Piper is curled up in bed, her eyes closed, but she isn't sleeping. Disgust fills Paige's eyes. She slams the door loudly. Piper barely stirs.)11

( Paige stands next to Piper's bed, laying the babies down in front of her. She glares)12

Paige: I thought maybe you'd like to see your sons, seeing as how you neglected them all day.13

( Piper ignores her. Angry, Paige shakes her.)14

Paige: Piper! Wake up, dammit!15

( Piper opens her eyes slowly, glaring at Paige.)16

Piper: I wasn't asleep. 17

Paige: Yeah, well no wonder, your sons were screaming their heads off. Didn't you hear them? What is the matter with you?18

Piper: Oh I heard them. They were giving me a headache.19

( Paige stares at her.)20

Paige: What is the MATTER with you? Have you been sleeping all day? If you were that sick you should have called Phoebe or me to take care of the babies. That's better than leaving them alone all day.21

Piper: ( rudely) Why would I leave them with YOU? YOU wouldn't watch them.22

( Paige is offended. Hands on her hips, she glares at Piper.)23

Paige: I most certainly would have, and I would not have left them alone for 6 hours either. Why in the world did you do that? I can't get over it! Tha t is not like you!24

Piper: How would you know? You don't know me, Paige MATTHEWS. You don't know me at all.25

( Paige's eyes widen at the emphasis placed on her last name.)26

Paige: How could you say I don't know you? I've lived with you three years. I'm your sister, Piper. Why are you so angry with me? I haven't done anything to you. What did I do?27

Piper: What did you do? You're LIVING HERE, Paige, that's what you did. You're here, and because you are, Prue isn't. (her voice chokes, but she continues angrily.) Because of some so-called destiny, Prue was taken from me and replaced by YOU. Your existence killed her. ( she begins to sob. The babies look at her, worried, but she ignores them.)28

( Paige stares at her, aghast. She is visibly upset. Her lips tremble, and her eyes tear up. She blinks furiously and gains enough control to show that she is also furious.)29

Paige: I can't believe you're saying this. I really can't. I've been your sister for three years now. I've lived with you and helped you and fought with you. I've been there when Chris and Wyatt were born. I've been your sister, Piper, and I thought you'd accepted me. I love you Piper, and I thought you loved me too. But I was wrong, I guess. I guess you don't. But you know, if you didn't love me, I thought you at least loved Chris and Wyatt.30

( With that, Paige stalks out of the room, downstairs, and into the living room. She flops down on the couch. Clinching her fists and gritting her teeth, she scowls. But her lips quiver, and her eyes tear up again. She begins to cry, both angry and hurt at the same time. She wipes at her face furiously, but she can't stop.)31

(Phoebe opens the door to the Halliwell mansion, home from her job as " Ask Phoebe". She is smiling and in a good mood.)1

Phoebe: I'm home! Piper? Are you here?2

(She sees Paige on the couch and stops, her brow furrowing in concern. Paige swipes at her cheeks and sniffs, embarrassed to be caught crying. She looks away)3

Phoebe: Paige? What's wrong?4

Paige: (her voice unsteady) Nothing. Piper's just being a bitch. She-5

(Phoebe goes to her and sits down, touching her cheek.)6

Phoebe: You're crying. What did she say to you?7

Paige: Nothing. Just- ( she explodes with anger and hurt) I don't know what the hell is wrong with her, Phoebe! She's been so MEAN to me! She said- she said she's mad at me because I'm living here, that I'm just Prue's replacement and she wishes I wasn't here! She said I practically killed Prue! She's acting like she HATES me, Phoebe!8

Phoebe: (shocked) She actually SAID that? You're sure?9

Paige sarcastic) No Phoebe I am hearing things. I WISH.10

Phoebe: (stunned) Shit. I'm sorry Paige, I'll talk to her.11

Paige: Like that will do anything. You've talked to her twice this morning and look what that did. Nothing. She's still acting terrible, and not just to me either. When I came home, Chris and Wyatt were in the exact spots we left them in. She went upstairs and laid in bed all day and left them alone! something is seriously wrong with her, I think she's having a breakdown!12

Phoebe: What? Piper would never do that! She's the most protective mother ever!13

Paige: Not today she isn't. She won't even look at Chris and Wyatt.14

Phoebe: I noticed that too. I'm worried now, Paige, even more than I was this morning. I think maybe you're right. I think she's having a breakdown. Why else would she act like this?15

Paige: That still doesn't excuse her. But at least it makes sense. Damn, Phoebe, this is the worst time for her to collapse on us! We NEED her!16

Phoebe: So do her sons. (she starts to go upstairs) I'm going to talk to her.17

Paige disgustedly) Good luck. Insanity doesn't listen to reason.18

(Phoebe continues up the stairs. Reaching Piper's room, she knocks. No reply. Phoebe pushes the door open. Piper is still lying in bed, tears leaking out of her eyes. Wyatt is crawling around on the bed. She doesn't touch either baby. )19

Phoebe: Piper, Paige told me what you said to her. What is going on? She's really upset, Piper. You hurt her.20

Piper: (huskily) She'll never hurt as much as I do, Phoebe. Why are you taking her side? She isn't our sister.21

Phoebe: that is exactly what I'm talking about. Why the hell do you keep saying things like that? You know she is our sister. You consider her one, I know you do. So what's with the sudden attitude? And what's this about laying in bed all day and leaving Chris and Wyatt alone? That's not you. Are you sick? Or is something else bothering you?22

Piper: You know what's bothering me, Phoebe. Shouldn't it be obvious? What I want to know is, why isn't it bothering you?23

Phoebe: (getting impatient) NO, Piper, I don't know what's bothering you. If you are still upset about that stupid dream last night, that's ridiculous. You know it isn't true, and that shouldn't make you be so cruel to Paige and so... dismissive of the babies. You have to be worried about something else.24

Piper: (flaring up suddenly) STUPID, is it? RIDICULOUS, you say? You think the death of your sister is stupid? You think the pain Prue went through and the all she suffered for us was ridiculous? You would so easily forget your own sister, your REAL sister, the one you grew up with, the one who really loved you, in favor of a stranger who by some cosmic joke, shares our mother?25

Phoebe: (shocked) Piper!26

Piper: (wild, out of control) Get out! Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you, Phoebe! How could you do this to Prue!27

Phoebe: Piper!28

Phoebe: GET OUT, PHOEBE!29

Phoebe: (surrendering helplessly and angrily) Fine. (she turns to leave)30

Piper: Take them with you. You and PAIGE can manage them.31

(Her eyes huge with disbelief, Phoebe shakes her head, picking up the babies.)32

Phoebe: Piper, this isn't you. I know it isn't. You're having a breakdown or something. If you are, we will help you, I promise. Me and Paige both.33

Piper: You can't do anything, Phoebe. Now leave.34

(Phoebe exits with the babies in tow. Almost immediately, Piper curls back into her former depressive state, the change striking. Phoebe goes to Paige in the living room. Paige raises an eyebrow.)35

Paige: Let me guess... No positive results.36

Phoebe: Correct. Something's wrong. I don't know if she's sick or losing her mind or what, but that is NOT Piper up there.37 

(scene: time lapse. It is now night again, around 11:30. Phoebe is in her room, in bed, reading a magazine. Paige is watching TV. The babies are asleep, as is Piper. Camera zooms in on Piper in her bed.)1

(Cut to: Underworld, the Sandman in front of his crystal ball once more. He grins malevolently)2

Sandman: She wants to see her sister, does she? She wants to know where she is? Well I shall certainly oblige. Welcome to hell, Piper, enjoy your stay.3

(he waves his hand over the image of Piper sleeping in the ball. She jerks as the dream enters her mind.)4

Sandman: Soon, very soon, this will not only be a dream but reality. Then Wyatt and Chris will have no protector. Once the Power of Three is broken, evil and darkness will rule the world... and Chris and Wyatt can reign. Not as witches, but as warlocks! (laughs evilly) and I will be the mentor of the two greatest Dark Lords to ever reign! 5

(Piper's face in the crystal ball fills the screen. We are transported into her dream.)6

(scene: Piper's dream, hell. Much worse than the underworld usually appears. Wicked, sharp cliffs jut out everywhere. People, thin, sweaty, linked to each other by chains, stagger along. Blazes of fire shoot out ever y ten feet from the ground. Piper looks around in bewilderment.)7

Piper: Where am I? What the hell...8

Sandman: Exactly.9

(Piper whirls around to find Sandman, disguised as a different demon, standing behind her. She gasps and throws up her hands, but he neither freezes or blows up. He is ugly, the very image of the common portrayal of Satan. )10

Piper: Okay, what, my powers don't work in hell? 11

Sandman: Our fire melts your ice.12

Piper: Yeah, that really sucks. This could be bad. But guess what, Satan-man? You don't frighten me. (seeing his eyes turn red and scary, she changes her mind) Well, maybe a little. But my sisters will rescue me. They always do. Ha! 13

Sandman: Is that so? No one ever rescued HER, did they? (he gestures to Piper's right. Following his arm, Piper looks and gasps, horrified at what she is seeing. A person, apparently Prue, has been tied to a cliff, fire eating 14

away at her feet. Her ankles are being consumed by flames. Her face is contorted with pain and fear. She is screaming)15

Sandman: No one helped that sister. It seems to me you just found someone to take her place. Cruel irony, isn't it? A witch, being tortured to death by flames? Much like those good old days in Salem. Ahh, the good old days...16

Piper: Prue! Oh no, Prue!17

(she sprints over to her, but there is nothing she can do without being burned herself. Piper stands helplessly as Prue burns)18

Prue: (panicking, not even recognizing Piper) HELP! SOMEONE HELP! OH NO! AHHHHHHH! 19

(Piper is crying hysterically, screaming, shouting Prue's name. She tries over and over to freeze the flames, but they won't.)20

Piper: NOOO! PRUE! NOOOO!21 

(scene: Halliwell mansion. Piper's shrieks are heard clearly throughout the house. Both Phoebe and Paige bolt up in bed. Phoebe jumps up and runs to her room. After a few seconds, so does Paige. Phoebe throws open Piper's door and rushes in, Paige following. Piper is thrashing in bed, screaming. She is still asleep.)22

(Phoebe goes to her side and grabs hold of her shoulders. Paige stands in the doorway, staring at her.)23

Phoebe: (shaking her) Piper! Piper, wake up! It's okay! 24

Piper: Noooo!25

Phoebe: PIPER! (she slaps her lightly. Piper bolts up, her eyes now open and wide with horror. Tears stream down her face. She grabs Phoebe's arm and clutches it in panic. Phoebe winces.)26

Phoebe: Piper, calm down. You're awake. It's okay.27

Piper: It is not! She's alive, Phoebe, she's alive! They're torturing her! 28

(Paige groans, knowing what's coming. Phoebe too closes her eyes, shaking her head. Piper is too upset to notice or care.)29

Piper: She is, I'm telling you, she is! Prue is still alive, but not for long! They've got her trapped in hell, she's tied up, they're burning her! They're burning her alive! We have to do something, Phoebe! We can't let them kil l her! She was screaming... (Piper trails off, crying)30

(Phoebe and Paige exchange looks. Phoebe sits on the bed, hugging Piper. Paige stays away)31

Phoebe: Piper. We went through this all yesterday. It's only a dream. It doesn't mean anything. It isn't real, you have to accept that. Prue is dead. She can't come back no matter how much we want her to.32

Piper: She never did, Phoebe! She's still alive! She's alive and we have to save her! A demon has her, she's burning alive! You have to help me save her! (she struggles against Phoebe's arms, trying to get her to let go. Phoebe doesnt.)33

Phoebe: Piper. Stop it! You have to get a grip on yourself! You can' t keep doing this! You have to let her go. We can't change the past.34

Piper: YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND! She's ALIVE, Prue needs us to save her!35

Phoebe: (skeptically) You're telling me she's been burning alive for the past three years and she hasn't died yet? Wouldn't that be a medical marvel? It's only a dream, Piper. 36

(Piper gets angry. She pushes Phoebe away from her)37

Piper: Get out of my room! If you won't listen to me without your ego getting in the way of our sister's life, I don't want you here! I'll manage without you!38

(Phoebe is stunned at her change in attitude. She has suddenly gone from weepy, panicky, to furious, hateful.)39

Phoebe: My EGO?40

Piper: Yes. You're jealous you weren't the one who had the visions, the one who can tell us what really happened to Prue. You don't like that I'm having prophetic dreams now.41

Phoebe: Piper, you are way off base! I-42

Piper: Just go, Phoebe! Take Paige with you! It's probably true now anyway. all that time you took arguing, she's probably dead now.43

(Phoebe gives her a worried look, torn. She looks at Paige. Paige looks back at her, clearly not about to get into it with Piper again.)44

Piper: (crying) Just go, Phoebe. I can't even look at you right now.45

(Phoebe opens her mouth as if to protest, then closes it. Her shoulders slumped, she leaves, Paige right behind her. They stop at the top of the stairs.)46

Paige: Phoebe, she's completely insane.47

Phoebe: I know. Paige, what is wrong with her?48

(Paige shrugs)49

Phoebe: She is obviously sick. But what can we do about it? What would we tell a psychiatrist who received a Charmed One as a patient? Yeah, doc, her sister got blasted by demons a few years ago? Right.50

Paige: This seems so sudden. One day she's fine, the next, bam! She's a depressed, hostile, post traumatic head case. Who definitely wants to kill me. What could have brought this on?51

Phoebe: The night before last we werer talking about Chris. She mentioned Prue. She wanted her to see Chris and Wyatt. She was a little sad, but not like this! Do you think Chris's birth brought it on? 52

Paige: I don't know. I'm going back to bed, Phoebs. I'm tired. I'll worry about this tomorrow.53

Phoebe: Okay. Good night. 54

(Paige disappears into her room. Phoebe stands at the stairs a while, deep in thought. After a minute she goes to her room too.) 

(scene: morning, Halliwell manor. Paige is coming down the stairs. She looks like she got no sleep at all: her hair is messed up and she is still in pjs. She goes into the kitchen. Phoebe is sitting at the table in a very similar state, a cup of coffee in her hands. She looks at Paige wearily)

Phoebe: Coffee's over there.

Paige: I guess you can tell by looking I need it, huh? ( she stands up and shuffles to the pot. Phoebe yawns. Both she and Paige look glum)

Paige: Thank God it's Saturday. ( she sits down by Phoebe) Let me guess. Piper is still asleep, or she's pretending to be.

Phoebe: Yep.

Paige: I don't get it. If she keeps having those awful nightmares, why does she want to sleep all the time? I'd be drinking major caffiene if I were her.

Phoebe: (sighing) Because she WANTS to have dreams, I think. I think she WANTS to see Prue, to believe she's alive, that she can still save her. She wants to believe it's our fault that she isn't here right now.

Paige: I don't get it. That is so insane. She's never been like this. She was over Prue, Phoebe, as much as anyone can get over the death of someone they love. And she had accepted me, YEARS ago. So what's with this all of a sudden? You say a breakdown, but why? She hasn't been like this since the Valkyries possessed her.

(Phoebe gets an odd look on her face. She looks at Paige, her eyes wide)

Paige: What?

Phoebe: I think you just hit on it, Paige. Why didn't I think of that before?

Paige: (confused) Valkyries? But she hasn't been changing her looks. She's not coughing. She's not even been near a Valkyrie, has she?

Phoebe: Not a Valkyrie necesscarily. But something like one. She must be possessed, Phoebe. Or casted a spell, or something. We are the Charmed Ones after all, we do have demon magnets on our foreheads. That's the only thing that makes sense.

Paige: You're probably right. But what if you're not? What if Piper really is just crazy?

Phoebe: (grimly) She better not be. Demons we can deal with. But breakdowns- that not only breaks Piper, but also the Charmed Ones.

Paige: You know, I never thought I'd want to hear an Elder telling us what to do, but about now would be a good time for a visit from one!

(as if on cue, Leo orbs in. Paige and Phoebe jump. They smile)

Paige: Whoa. That, like, only happens in lame movies.

Phoebe: Leo! Please tell me you're here about Piper and not some unrelated demon problem.

Leo: You're in luck. Well, actually you're not so lucky. But you know what I mean.

Paige: No, we don't. Tell us. What is going on with Piper? Is she possessed, or just crazy?

Phoebe: Yeah, what's up?

Leo: Piper is under the influence of a spell cast by the Sandman.

Paige: The Sandman? What?

Leo: He's a demon who contacts his victims in their sleep. The images and suggestions he sends her makes her behave in whichever way he wishes her to. He's been using Prue's death to manipulate her long-forgotten emotions to suit his purposes.

(Understanding dawns on the sister's faces)

Phoebe: That makes sense. It certainly explains the nightmares.

Paige: But why? What is his purpose for this/

Leo: What are their usual purposes? To break up the Charmed Ones. The angrier Piper gets, and the more depressed, the higher the chance of violence occuring, either homicide or suicide. Then the Charmed Ones are broken.

Phoebe: What do we do to stop him?

Leo: Can't help you with that. Sorry.

Paige: (angry) Well that sucks, Leo. She's the mother of your sons. You want to see her kill herself? Or one of us?

Leo: (his face darkening) By the way, watch over Chris and Wyatt. Don't leave her alone with them.

Phoebe: What? Why?

Leo: We're not sure on this yet, but the Sandman may be after them, too.

Phoebe and Paige: What?

(Leo hears the Elders calling)

Leo: I have to go. Sorry.

Phoebe & Paige: Leo, wait!

Leo: Don't let Piper sleep. ( he orbs off. Phoebe and Paige stare at each other, aghast)

Paige: I hate it when he does that!

Phoebe: No kidding.

Paige: Now what?

Phoebe: Let's go to the attic and look in the book of shadows. Maybe it will tell us how to vanquish the demon.

Paige: (standing up) Okay.

(they walk out of the kitchen and head upstairs toward the attic) 

(scene: Underworld. The Sandman is hunched over his crystal ball. Its images show Paige and Phoebe in the kitchen, then change to show Wyatt and Chris in the nursery, then Piper, sleeping in her bed. Sandman leers.)

Sandman: Now is the time. Time for Piper's dream to come true- and the real nightmare to begin.

( he suddenly begins to change, his body stretching and mutating until he has taken on the form of Prue. When the change is complete, he smiles, Prue's blue eyes flash evilly. She tosses her head.)

Demon Prue(for the rest of the play, known as DP): Time for a family reunion! (she/he reaches out and touches the crystal ball. Her hand plunges through it, along with the rest of her body. She is suddenly standing in Piper's bedroom, beside her bed.)

(Scene: Piper's room. Piper is asleep, Demon Prue is at her side.)

DP: Piper? (in an uncertain voice, the voice of Prue) Piper? It's me- Prue.

(Piper opens her eyes slowly, squinting. As they focus and realize who is supposedly standing before her, her eyes grow huge. All sorrow and sleepiness leave them, and she gasps, her hand flying to her mouth.)

Piper: (in a shocked whisper) Prue? Is that really you?

DP: Yeah, it's me. It's really me.

(With an excited squeal, Piper catapults off the bed, flinging her arms around Demon Prue, hugging her in a suffocating embrace. She cries on DPrue's shoulder. DPrue puts her arms around her, and the audience sees her eyes change from blue to black briefly. )

Piper: (sobbing) Prue! Prue! I can't believe it! I can't belive you're really alive! I'm really touching you! You're home, you're alive, you're not a ghost, you're real!

DPrue: I'm alive all right. No question about that.

Piper: i've missed you so much!

DPrue: I've missed you too. But it's okay now.

(Finally Piper gains control of herself and steps away from DPrue.)

Piper: Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Why aren't you dead? Have you been in the Underworld all this time? What HAPPENED to you, after Shax threw you out the window?

DPrue: I'm okay now. They did hurt me. They hurt me so badly I almost died. Every day it was the same torture over and over. But I'm all right now, I'm in no pain at all. They made me better.

Piper: What? Who hurt you, that demon I saw? What happened to you? Why did everyone think you were dead if you weren't? Even Leo, he said you were dead! We BURIED you, Prue!

DPrue: No, no you didnt. It was a closed casket, remember? You never saw me. That wasn't me you buried. All this about me dying, it's all wrong. It was a trick , a test. The Elders knew the whole time. Leo knew I was alive. He was sworn to secrecy by the Elders. They were testing you and Phoebe, seeing if you could make it without me without letting evil influence you. You failed. Well, Phoebe did. You stayed strong, Piper. I'm proud of you.

Piper: (really confused) What are you talking about? What do you mean, it was a trick? What evil? How did we fail? Prue, you never answered me! What happened to you after Shax hurt you? Where did you go? Why did you not come back until today?

DPrue: When Shax threw me out the window, i was hurt so badly. I hit my head hard when I fell, and I blacked out. When I woke up I had amnesia. Until very recently I didn't know who I was, let alone that I was a Charmed One. Shax took me to hell an dkept me trapped there. He wanted you to believe I was dead so he could manipulate you two. The Elders let him because they wanted you and Phoebe to prove yourselves. So Shax sent in someone to shake things up- his evil protegee, in an attempt to destroy the Charmed ones with you two oblivious to his efforts. His protegee would be so close you'd never suspect. As close as a sister.

Piper: Paige.

DP: (hatefully) Yes, Paige. She took you in, tried to take my place as your sister. She pretends to be good, that she is innocent. But she's working for Shax. Any day now she will kill you both. She's biding her time. You must beware of her. She already has Phoebe under her spell. She almost had you. Do not let her destroy you.

Piper: I knew it. I knew I shouldn't trust her! I'll kill her!

DPrue: Now is not the time. Later, yes. But now, let me finish my story. WE have much catching up to do.

Piper: Of course. Go ahead. I want to know. How did you manage to get out of hell?

DP: I was there for years, not knowing who I was or how I got there. All I knew was the torment they exposed me to. What you dreamed, they did to me every day. Every day they burned me slowly alive, and when I was near death, they revived me, healed me, just to start over again the next day. Another day of torture, the burns fresh, new, and agonizing.

(Piper's eyes fill with tears. She touches DP's face, shaking her head.)

Piper: I can't believe the Elders allowed that! I can't belive they didn't tell us! Leo, my HUSBAND, kept this from me! He knew what pain I was in, and he never once hinted the truth!

DP: If it weren't for you and your dreams, i would still be there now. When I saw you in your dream, it jogged my memory. After you left, I remembered who i was. I remembered you and Phoebe, and I knew I had to get back to you. When the demons were going to revive me at the end of the day, I was ready. I began to kick some major demon butt as soon as they had healed me. I vanquished them all. Well, except for the ones who fled in terror.

Piper: (grinning) That's my sister!

DP: When the Elders saw waht I'd done, they brought me back here. Now that i'm back, we must fight Paige. We have to get rid of her before she turns Phoebe evil too.

Piper: What if she wants to turn Chris and Wyatt evil too? She's been spending so much time with them. What if her evil rubs off on them?

DP: (pretending to be confused) Chris and Wyatt?

Piper: Oh! You wouldn't know, would you? Prue, Wyatt and Chris are my sons. You're an aunt!

DP: (grinning) Oh gosh, Piper! That is so great! I can't believe it, I'm an aunt! (she hugs her) We can deal with Paige later. I want to see my nephews.

Piper: (reluctantly) Shouldn't we vanquish Paige first? You can see them next.

DP: Oh, we have time enough for that. Right now, I want to see my nephews. I have a feeling we'll get along quite nicely. ( that was said in an obvious villain voice. Piper doesn't notice)

Piper; Okay, if that is what you want. They're still asleep. Here, I'll show you the nursery. You'll love them.

DP: I bet so. (Piper leads her to the nursery. DP's eyes once again flash black, and she follows her down the hall.) 

(Scene: attic. Phoebe and Paige are pouring over the Book of Shadows. The pages turn by themselves suddenly and open to a page.)1

Phoebe: Ah, here it is, the Sandman.2

Paige: (reading) " The Sandman- demon of sleep. Uses his crystal ball to send out nightmares to his victims. Manipulative, can inspire feelings of terror, inadequacy, and depression in his victims. If not stopped can lead victims to suicide. SHIT. You don't think Piper is suicidal, do you?3

Phoebe: (grimly) Not much of a chance she isn't, don't you think? When do demons ever settle for only half the potential misery?4

Paige: (continuing to read) " Power hungry, eager to gain infamy." Well what a surprise, that's all demons. " Shape-shifter. Beware, he can take on the form of anything he chooses." So how are we supposed to know what he looks like? For all I know, YOU could be the Sandman pretending to be Phoebe. 5

(Phoebe leans over the book, peering at it intensely, holding it in her lap. suddenly she gasps and closes her eyes, her body jerking. She begins to have a vision.)6

(cut to: Phoebe's vision. The nursery. Piper and Demon Prue are looking at Chris and Wyatt. Piper leaves the room. Demon Prue's eyes flash black as she leans over Wyatt's pen, evil powers surging out of her eyes and into the baby.)7

(With a gasp, Phoebe snaps out of it, her body slumping. Concerned, Paige puts her hand on her back.)8

Paige: What is it? What did you see?9

Phoebe: (breathless) Prue. In the nursery. Well, it looked like Prue, but it couldnt have been. It was trying to convert Wyatt to evil. It had to be the Sandman.10

Paige: How soon will this happen?11

Phoebe: Too soon. We have to hurry, we have to warn Piper before it's too late. (Closing the Book of Shadows, Paige takes Phoebe's hand, and they begin to orb into the nursery.)12 

(scene: Chris and Wyatt's room, shortly before they begin to orb. This scene took place at the same time Paige and Phoebe went up to the attic. The babies are asleep, Piper and Demon Prue (DPrue) smile over their cribs. Piper is now proud of her babies now that she believes Prue is alive.)13

Piper: Here they are. Your nephews.14

DPrue: They're so... sweet.15

Piper: (not noticing the malevolent tone) I know!16

DPrue: Which is which?17

Piper: This one's Wyatt, and this is Chris.18

DPrue: Piper, they are beautiful.19

Piper: I'm so glad you finally get to meet them! Do you want to hold them?20

DPrue: No, I don't want to wake them. I'll just look.21

(Voice over: DPrue speaking to Piper. Only Piper hears it, is is transferred to her mind.)22

DPrue: Leave the room. You have to use the bathroom. If you don't hurry up you'll wet yourself.23

Piper: (immediately) I'll be right back, Prue. I have to use the bathroom. If I don't hurry up I'll wet myself.24

DPrue: Go ahead. I'll watch teh boys. They'll be just fine with me. (Piper exits)25

(DPrue turns to the babies. A malicious grin spreads across her face.)26

DPrue: My, what power in those babes. I can sense it even without my crystal ball... If they are this strong now, imagine them grown,having been instructed, mentored, by me. They will be the most powerful warlocks of all time!27

(She cups her hands before Wyatt's crib. Her crystal ball appears in it. Holding it for a moment, she crackles with power that is visible. Suddenly the ball disappears. DPrue seems reenergized. She poises her hands over the sleeping Wyatt and begins to shoot power into him.)28

(Suddenly Phoebe and Paige orb into the nursery. DPrue jumps, apparently not expecting that. The power flowing from her to Wyatt disappears. Phoebe and Paige spring into action. Paige uses her power to lift DPrue from Wyatt's crib and fling her against the wall. Phoebe winces.)29

Phoebe: Major de ja vu de Prue...30

(DPrue stands up and forms a fireball, her eyes go black as she prepares to throw it.)31

Phoebe: De ja vu gone.32

(As DPrue throws the fireball, Paige deflects it with a gasp. It explodes against DPrue but doesn't hurt her. Phoebe and Paige are shocked. DPrue makes another fireball and flings it at Phoebe and Paige. Paige grabs Phoebe's shoulders and orbs out , then back in. The babies are awake and wailing. Paige darts over to them and stands over their cribs, guarding them. Phoebe turns to DPrue and begins to kick and punch her. DPrue sends her flying against the wall. Dazed, Phoebe stands up slowly. DPrue sends her another fireball. Phoebe ducks, it leaves a hole in the wall. Paige uses her power to throw DPrue against the wall again. Just as DPrue is flying through the air, Piper walks in. She gasps in horror at what she sees.)33

Piper: No! No, you won't hurt her!34

(DPrue hits the floor. Phoebe runs to Piper and grabs her arm, trying to warn her.)35

Phoebe: Piper, be careful! That's not Prue, that's a demon!36

(Piper ignores her. Glaring at Paige, she tries to blow her up. Paige shrieks and orbs out. A few minutes later she orbs back.)37

Paige: Piper, it's me! Paige! What are you doing?38

(Piper tries to blow her up again. Paige orbs out. Phoebe gapes at her.)39

Phoebe: Piper, what are you DOING?40

Piper: She's not our sister, she's a demon! She's brainwashed you!41

Phoebe: (incredulous) You're the one who's been brainwashed, Piper! THAT'S the demon, over there! SHE'S the one who isn't our sister!42

(she points to where DPrue had fallen. But to their shock, she is no longer there. During the excitement, DPrue had conjured up a crystal ball and disappeared.)43

Phoebe: She's gone!44

Piper: (horrified) She's gone! Where is she? ( she rushes to where DPrue had just been and pats the ground helplessly) Prue? Prue, where are you?45

Phoebe: She's went back to the underworld, Piper. That wasn't Prue. That was a demon.46

Piper: (shrieking) Paige is the demon! Where is she? What has she done to Prue?47

Phoebe: Piper-48

(Paige orbs back in)49

Paige: Has Piper calmed down yet?50

Piper: You killed Prue! I'm going to kill you you demon!51

Paige: Guess not. (she orbs out as Piper tries to blow her up)52

Piper: Coward! What kind of demon won't even fight back! 53

Paige: Piper. Listen. A demon called Sandman has been haunting you. He's making you act like this. He's been lying to you. If you'll just listen to me you'll know the truth. Think rationally.54

Piper: Oh Phoebe, you don't know what you're talking about. You've been brainwashed. Paige killed Prue, she killed her! She sent her to be tortured in the Underworld for three years! She's not our sister, she's a demon! As soon as I vanquish her, I'm sure you'll remember everything.55

Phoebe: Piper! Listen to me!56

Piper: No, no Phoebe, you're on Paige's side. I can't allow you to drag me down with you. Go away. You'll hurt me now. You'll do what Paige tells you to. You let her hurt Prue. Just stay away.57

Phoebe; Piper!58

Piper: I don't want to have to hurt you, Phoebe. But I will if I have to. Stay away. I mean it.59

(Piper runs out of the room, calling for Prue. Phoebe shakes her head.)60

Phoebe: It doesn't stop. I wonder where Paige orbed to? She'd better stay away. Piper's going to kill her if she lets her.61

(the babies are still crying. She goes to Wyatt and picks him up,looking him over carefully)62

Phoebe: No signs of evil. Phew. Don't worry Wyatt, Aunt Phoebe won't let you turn into a nasty demon.63

(time lapse: an hour or so. Phoebe is still in nursery, playing with her nephews, guarding them. Piper has stopped calling for Prue and and barricaded herself in her room. Paige orbs in, looking around cautiously. She looks very relieved to not see Piper.)1

Paige: Oh thank goodness. Where's Piper? Is she off the warpath yet?2

Phoebe: She tapered off a little. But I wouldn't announce I was here. She'd probably try to kill you again. She's in her room.3

( Paige sighs)4

Paige: Good. She didn't try to kill you too?5

Phoebe: No, she thinks I"M a victim of brainwashing. She feels sorry for me but she's mad at me too.6

Paige: (laughing) YOU? The brainwashed one? That's funny. I know she's angry that I'm alive and Prue isn't, but, uh, any idea why she tried to kill me?7

Phoebe: Well, you WERE killing Prue, after all. Or at least Demon Prue. She thinks you're a demon who's drawing me into darkness.8

Paige: Great, my sister wants to vanquish me. Speaking of, did you vanquish the demon?9

Phoebe: No, he disappeared while Piper was blowing you up. But he'll be back, I'm sure. We should be prepared.10

Paige: Let's go look in the Book of Shadows. We never finished reading about him before your vision. Maybe it will tell us how to vanquish him.11

Phoebe: You better orb us there. We shouldn't take a chance of Piper seeing you.12

Paige: Right. (she grabs Phoebe's hand, but Phoebe lets go, turning to the babies.)13

Phoebe: We should take them with us. We shouldn't leave them alone again.14

Paige: Oh yeah, good thinking. (she picks up Wyatt, Phoebe picks up Chris. Paige puts a hand on Phoebe's arm and orbs them into the attic. Arriving, they walk to the Book of Shadows.)15

Paige: Okay. Now where is the page about the Sandman?16

(book opens to that page. They grin)17

Phoebe: Gotta love Grams.18

Paige: (reading) 'Power hungry...' we read that. ' Shape shifting...' I think we saw THAT first hand. Ok, here we are. ' The only way to vanquish the Sandman is to break his crystal ball, the source of his power.' Well how do we do that? (scans page) It doesn't say.19

Phoebe: Well, he always seems to contact Piper while she's asleep. Maybe next time she goes to sleep we can sneak in her room and say a spell to transport us into her dream. We can vanquish the demon Prue in it.20

Paige: That's a good idea. As long as she doesn't kill me first. Can I die in real life if I die in a dream?21

Phoebe: I guess we'll find out. Come on, let's write the spell to get into her dream.22

( the girls turn to a blank page and begin puzzling over writing the spell)23 

(time lapse: another hour or so. the audience is to assume the sisters have been keeping away from Piper)24

(cut to: Underworld, Sandman trademarkedlly hunched over his crystal ball. He watches Piper once again, curled up in bed, her eyes blank.)25

Sandman: Now is the time. I can not allow her sisters to delay me any longer. Piper must be done away with today. As long as she is still alive, the Charmed Ones still exist. Her sisters will still be powerful, and they'll keep on saving her. If I kill her, their powers will be gone. After all, reality is in the eye of the beholder. If Piper believes her dream is real, then it is. So if she dies in her dream... she dies in the world. Then Chris and Wyatt will be mine. 26

(he waves his hand over the crystal ball)27

Sandman: Sleep. (piper's image falls asleep) One last dream for Piper. Too bad it isn't pleasant. ( the dream transfers into Piper)28 

(cut to scene: Underworld, Piper's dream. Piper stands there, looking around)29

Piper: To be such a good person, I sure spend a lot of time in hell. (looks around) Why am I here this time? Who brought me here?30

Demon Prue: Piper!31

(Piper turns her head sharply. DPrue is tied to one of hell's craggy, steep cliffs once more, flames eating at her feet. her face is twisted in a grimace of extreme pain)32

Piper: Prue! (she runs to her, stopping short in front of the flames. DPrue screams)33

DPrue: Piper, help! I'm burning!34

Piper: (frantic) Oh no, oh no! (she tries to freeze the flames. It doesn't work. Panicking, she tries over and over, swearing)35

Piper: They won't freeze! They won't freeze!36

DPrue; You'll have to untie me! Hurry, Piper, I'm going to die! 37

Piper: (wretchedly) I'll get burned too if I step into the flames!38

(she looks around frantically for something to put out the flames, but this is hell, and all there is is fire, fire, fire. DPrue screams)39

Piper: (crying) Oh no! Prue, I can't find anything, what do i do?40

DPrue: You have to save me! I'm dying! Just reach into the flames, Piper! Just step into the fire and untie me! It's the only way!41

Piper: (crying, uncertain, but wanting to save her sister) I can't! Prue, I'll die too!42

DPrue: No you won't, not if you're fast! (her voice softens, becomes hypnotic. Her eyes bore into piper's. Piper doesn't appear to notice her sudden lack of pain) It's the only way, Piper. Just step into the flames. untie me. It's the only way we can be together again.43

(Piper looks apprehensively from the flames licking at DPrue to DPrue, soon to be burned alive. Steeling herself, she begins to walk toward the flames, then to run.)44

(scene: Halliwell manor, outside Piper's bedroom door. Same time frame, Phoebe and Paige are eavesdropping in front of it. )1

Paige: Is she asleep yet, you think? Can you hear any noises?2

Phoebe: Oh yeah, she's asleep. Can't you hear her snoring?3

Paige: (rolling her eyes) Yeah, now I do. Never thought I'd be glad to hear THAT sound.4

Phoebe: Got the spell ready?5

Paige: Yep, here it is. ( she takes it out of her pocket. Phoebe leans over and reads it aloud with her)6

Both: Help us end the Sandman's scheme7

Transport us into Piper's dream.8

(with a flash much like when Paige orbs, the girls vanish, then reappear in the Underworld. The first thing they see is Piper, running straight toward the flames surrounding Demon Prue. )9

Phoebe: (scared) PIPER!10

(at the sound of her name, Piper whirls around, halting briefly. She doesn't look pleased to see her sisters)11

Piper: What are you doing here, Phoebe? (she sees Paige) Oh! ( she tries to blow her up, but as the demon had not expected Paige and Phoebe, her powers are not working. She looks afraid)12

Piper: Oh great! Now we'll both die, and Phoebe's going to stand here and let us because she's brainwashed!13

Phoebe: No I will not let you die, Piper! That's why I'm here, AND Paige too! Both of us want to save your life!14

Piper: Can't you see I'm trying to save Prue's! (DPrue, as if on cue, screams, infuriated with the foil in her plan but since she is pretending to be Prue to trick Piper, not exactly able to get up and kill Paige and Phoebe)15

DPrue: They're trying to stall you, Piper! They want me to die and they want to kill you! Hurry, untie me before it's too late!16

Piper: I'm coming, Prue! (she turns and begins to head toward her, but Paige and Phoebe both grab her. Piper screams, both afraid they'll hurt her and furious. She struggles wildly)17

Piper: let me go, let me go! Phoebe, please, it's PRUE! Prue! Your sister! Let me save her!18

Phoebe: (shouting) That is not my sister! That is a demon, Piper! YOU are my sister, and I'm not letting you burn yourself alive because a demon told you to! 19

Paige: And I won't either! Piper, I love you, even if you hate me. I'm not letting you die.20

Piper: Maybe not me, but you'll let Prue die! You want to take her place! I know all about you, Paige! You're a demon! You want to kill us! You've fooled Phoebe, and you almost fooled me!21

DPrue: Piper, don't listen to them! Untie me!22

(Paige and Phoebe grip the struggling Piper even tighter. Paige stares at her, forcing her to look. Piper closes her eyes, turning her head. Paige talks loudly, making it impossible to ignore her.)23

Paige; Piper, what kind of demon would be so patient, so devious, that they live with you for three years, never once making a threat on your life, until suddenly one day they decide it's time? What kind of demon would help you do good, killing other demons and helping witches that are being targeted? Why would a demon spend three years helping you do good magic if they wanted to kill you? Here's a really good question. How could I have touched the Book of Shadows if I were a demon,let alone performed spells from it? Why would your own mother and grandma lie to you and tell you I was your sister if I wasn't? Did you grandma ever aid demons when she was alive? Well, did she?24

(For the first time, doubt begins to show up in Piper's eyes. She stops struggling. She looks warily from Paige, to DPrue, then back to Paige. DPrue screams)25

DPrue: Piper, no! Don't listen to them! They're lying! Untie me, NOW!26

Piper: It's a good question, Prue. Why would Mom and Grams lie to me? Why did they say you were dead?27

DPrue: Because the Elders made them! Don't fall for their tricks. They want to kill you!28

Paige: We're not the ones telling you to jump into flames, Piper.29

Phoebe: Piper, Leo loves you. He would never tell you Prue was dead if she wasnt. He tried to save her. It killed him that he couldn't. That's not Prue, Prue isn' t in hell. Prue is with Mom and Grams. Prue can't feel pain anymore. She's happy. (Piper looks uncertainly toward DPrue again. She seems to notice for the first time that DPrue is not screaming or in pain anymore, only yelling orders at her, looking murderous.)30

(Piper takes a step away from DPrue. DPrue explodes)31

DPrue: Piper, come up to me and untie me NOW! (with the last word, her eyes flash, and a flames rises up two inches from the girls' feet. Shrieking, they leap back.32

Paige: (to Piper) Did you see that! Would a demon send a fireball at her own self?33

Piper: (shaken) Oh no, that isn't Prue!34

(Piper, Paige, and Phoebe back away more. DPrue, enraged, shrieks)35

DPrue: You ungrateful little witch!36

(she begins to shape shift back into demon form. Piper stares in shock. Sandman shrugs the ropes off easily and stands in the middle of the flames, letting it burn him with no ill effect)37

Sandman: No more games, Piper. No more concealing of the truth. Time to come face to face with reality.38

( he holds up his hand, and his crystal ball appears. Phoebe gasps, Paige snatches a piece of paper with the spell they had prepared. from her pocket, thrusting it at Piper.)39

Paige: Hurry, read it with us!40

All three: (just as the crystal ball glows and he begins to wave his hand over it) WIth these words the crystal will shatter, the Sandman will become nothing but matter. When his evil is brought to an end, bring us back home again.41

(the crystal in the Sandman's hand cracks, then breaks into a million pieces, scattering into the air and vanishing. The Sandman's face contorts with pain, and he yells as he too breaks apart and evaporates)42

(The sisters flash, then vanish. When they reappear, they are back at the Halliwell mansion. It is night now. Piper is lying in bed with her eyes closed, her sisters hovering over her nervously. She opens her eyes and yawns. Seeing Paige and Phoebe, she smiles wearily.)43

Piper: Don't worry, i'm not going to flip out and start screaming about blood again. No nightmares this time- just a rather nightmarish reality.44

(Paige and Phoebe grin, relieved. Phoebe hugs Piper)45

Phoebe: You're okay! Back to normal now?46

Piper: I was never normal to begin with, Phoebs. I am a witch, after all. But yes, I'm okay. And I am so, so sorry. I was such a bitch to you, and just a bitch in general. I was under a spell, sure, but I'm still sorry. ( she turns to Paige) Especially to you, Paige. I am really sorry for everything I said and did to you. I didn't mean it. You know that, right? Not one word I said were my thoughts. 47

Paige: (waving her away) It's okay. You were a pain in the ass for a while, but you were under a spell. We've all been there. I know you didn't mean it.48

Piper: (insistent) I mean it, Paige. I said things to you that were horrible. I wouldn't expect you to forgive me so quickly. 49

Paige: No, Piper, it really is okay. I understand. It wasn't your fault.50

Piper; Paige, you're awesome, you know that? Come here. ( She pulls her into a tight hug. She holds her for a long time, stroking her hair)51

Piper: I love you, Paige. You're my little sister. I love you so much. 52

Paige: ( choked up) I love you too.53

Phoebe: (smiling) I love you guys too.54

Piper: Come here. ( she holds out her other arm, and Phoebe joins the embrace)55

(when they finally break apart, Paige yawns)56

Paige: Not to be abrupt, but I'm exhausted. I can't believe it's night already.57

Phoebe: I'm tired too. I think I'll go to bed.58

Piper: Not me! I don't want to sleep for a long time. I've had quite enough of that in the last two days.59

(they laugh)60

Both: Good night.61

Piper: Good night.62

(Paige and Phoebe exit. Piper goes to the nursery. She smiles at the sight of her sons fast asleep, once more escaping evil)63

Piper: Sweet dreams. ( Chris stirs and begins to fuss. Piper picks him up and carries him to the rocking chair, rocking him and humming. He settles down. She continues to rock)64

( Suddenly a light appears, and an image materializes. It is the image of Prue. Only this time it isn't Demon Prue, it's ghost Prue. But she is not see through, she is a solid person. Seeing her, piper jumps to her feet, holding chris protectively)65

Prue: (heistantly) Piper?1

Piper: Don't come any closer. I will blow you up, I swear I will. Dang, I thought we'd destroyed you, how did you come back? Are you a whole different demon? PAIGE! PHOEBE! PHOEBE, PAIGE, DEMON IN THE NURSERY!2

(Prue takes a step forward, and Piper waves her hand jerkily at her, trying to blow her up. Because Prue is dead, it has no effect on her. She blinks at piper. Piper panics)3

Prue: My, you certainly aren't very trusting, are you?4

Piper: Oh no, why didn't she blow up? A noncombustible demon is just what I need. PAIGE! PHOEBE! ( she tries to freeze Prue, but it doesn't work)5

Piper: Oh great. She doesn't freeze either. Well youi're not fooling me Mr. Demon, so why don't you go back to hell?6

Prue: I'm not a demon, Piper. It's me. Prue.7

Piper: uh huh, sure. THAT doesn't sound familar. How stupid do you think I am? ( she tries to blow Prue up again. Prue doesn't flinch) Dammit, why aren't my powers working? 8

Prue: You can't blow me up because I'm already dead. It's ME, Piper. I promise.9

Piper: Yeah, and of course I believe you, because demons never lie. They just kill you and corrupt your soul. PAIGE! PHOEBE!10

( Paige and Phoebe burst into the room in their night clothes, slightly out of breath)11

Both: What? What is it?12

(They see Prue. Their eyes widen)13

Paige: Demon! ( she sends Prue flying against the wall with her power. Prue gets up, shakes herself off, and messes with her hair, not hurt at all. They stare.)14

Prue: What a strange way to meet your sister. I take it you are Paige?15

Paige: (hissing to Phoebe and Piper) I thought we killed her?16

Piper: apparently not!17

Phoebe: What do we do?18

Prue: Ok, you guys can chill on the paranoia. Just listen. I am NOT a demon. I'm PRUE. I'm still dead, but I'm back, for today, anyway.19

Piper: yeah, sure. (to her sisters) Cover your ears. Don't listen to her. She'll cast a spell on you!20

Prue: (rolling her eyes) This is not quite going the way I planned. (she looks up to the ceiling. The other girls tense, ready to jump on her) Grams? A little support, maybe?21

(another light shines. The girls tense further and grab each other. Ghost Grams materializes)22

Grams: It's okay, girls. It really is your sister. The Elders have decided it's finally all right for her to appear to you as your mother and I do. They have agreed to let her remain here in person for a whole day so she can see you all and meet her nephews and Paige. I admit the timing could have been better, but the important thing is she is here, and for today, she's real.23

(Shocked, incredulous, the girls turn to Prue, eyeing her in disbelief)24

Phoebe: (her voice shaky) Prue? It's really you?25

Prue: (her eyes misty) Yes. It's me, Phoebes.26

Piper: Prue?27

Prue: Yes.28

Piper: (in a choked whisper) Oh my God! (placing Chris in his crib, she rushes into Prue's arms. Prue holds her for a long time, then turns to Phoebe. Phoebe hugs her too. Smiling, Grams fades away as she calls to Prue)29

Grams: Have fun, girls. You have until midnight, Prue.30

Phoebe: I've missed you so much.31

Prue: I've missed you guys too. I love you, Phoebe. I love you, Piper. 32

Piper: We love you too.33

(Paige is standing there awkwardly, staring at the dead sister she never met. Prue turns to her and smiles)34

Prue: Paige. My youngest sister of all. I'm so glad to finally meet you. I've been watching you, and you are awesome. I wish I could have known you while you were alive. (She reaches her hand out for Paige to take. Paige takes it and holds it)35

Paige; thanks. I'm glad to meet you too... Prue.36

(Prue and her smile awkwardly, then Prue turns to piper)

Prue: I can't wait to meet my nephews. Can I- can I hold them?

Piper: Of course! ( she reaches into the crib and picks up Wyatt, handing him to Prue. Prue is smiling, her mouth trembling. She holds her oldest nephew for the first time)

Prue: He is perfect. Absolutley perfect. (she touches his cheek)

I'm gonna watch you, little Wyatt. Can't let my nephew be evil.

(Phoebe slides her arm around Piper, resting her head on her shoulder. They smile at the sight of their dead sister meeting her nephews)

Piper: It's too good to be true. After all the awfulness we went through, all the tricks and deception, she is really here. I feel like it should still be just a dream.

Phoebe: Well if it is, let's enjoy it.

(Untangling themselves from each other, Piper goes to lift Chris and place him with Wyatt on Prue's lap. The episode ends with Prue sitting in the rocker, her nephews in her lap, as her three sisters gather close around her.) The End


End file.
